<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bumbleby Unsolved by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953911">Bumbleby Unsolved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force'>Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bumbleby Oneshots [59]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hurt/Comfort, buzzfeed unsolved au???, ghost hunting gals being pals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blake Belladonna brings her skeptic of a girlfriend to a supposedly haunted manor, she takes the time to share some of the manor’s history with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belldonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bumbleby Oneshots [59]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bumbleby Unsolved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompts -</p><p>1. “Hey. You demon fuck.”<br/>2. “Any horny boys out here?” “Horny boys?” “Well, demons, they have horns!”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Sooooo… what’s the deal with this place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake grunts as she vaults herself over the top of a brick wall to join her girlfriend on the other side, sinking to the ground to absorb the impact before standing up and brushing off her knees as she looks up at the abandoned manor in front of them. Clearing her throat, she turns to Yang and can’t help the soft smile that crosses her lips at the sight of Yang leaning against it with her hands in the pockets of her ripped jeans, one of her boots propped up behind her and her hair pulled back into a low ponytail. She’s effortlessly beautiful, casually wearing the “Bee Strong” shirt that Blake had gotten her as a gag gift as though it’s the next high trend in fashion and Blake can’t help but sigh dreamily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Really…’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thinks to herself quietly as Yang adjusts the glasses perched on her nose. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s too pretty for my own damn good.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blake?” Yang calls, sounding vaguely amused as she turns to meet Blake’s gaze with a small grin and flushed cheeks. “You’re staring again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry… but can you blame me?” Blake says with soft smirk as she tucks her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket, her amber eyes softening when Yang kicks off of the wall and steps closer to her with a fond chuckle. “You’re pretty.” She adds simply, shrugging as Yang curls her fingers into her belt loops and tugs her forward into a soft kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Says the prettiest girl in the world.” Yang murmurs affectionately, her expression softening as she presses their foreheads together, their noses brushes and breathes mingling in the midnight air. With a tender touch, she raises her hand to cup Blake’s jaw, her thumb brushing against her cheek sweetly as they silently drink each other in, gazes locked as the manor looms above them to Blake’s right. “And as much as I love flirting with you… you did kinda drag me out to an abandoned manor at… what is it? 3:00 am? I think we should go explore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blake pouts, bouncing up on her toes to kiss Yang’s forehead and backing away to quirk a teasing brow at her. “I guess its time to see if I can make a believer out of my pretty skeptic.“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not happening, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake shrugs, slipping her hand into Yang’s and gently tugging her towards the manor as Yang rolls her eyes good naturedly and follows her with barely a complaint. “This place is actually pretty cool, even if there’s nothing supernatural about it. It used to belong to this Faunus woman named Fiona Thyme, wayback in the day. She was known for making a home here for anyone that needed it, providing them with good food and care. She basically adopted everyone that walked through her doors and loved them like family, no matter where they came from or who they were. All she asked for was respect and kindness in return.” Blake comments, clearing her throat roughly when her voice begins to pitch in her excitement, her words coming a little too quickly and rambly. Instinctively, she ducks her head, her cheeks burning and her black cat ears pinning against her her head in embarrassment as she averts her gaze. “Sorry. Believe it or not… this me </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>not to infodump on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry? Why are you sorry?” Yang says, her brow furrowing in concerned confusion as she draws them to a halt in front of the manor steps, her thumb circling the back of Blake’s hand in soothing motions. “Blake?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just… I know the supernatural’s not your thing. I know that I tend to ramble about it a lot and… I dunno. It must get boring.” Blake says with a small depreciating laugh as she looks away. “You can feel free to tell me to shut up whenever if it gets annoying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God knows </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>took every opportunity to do much worse whenever Blake’s topic of interest came up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I do that? Sure, it’s not my thing… but I love hearing you talk about it and honestly? It’s never boring. Educational, yeah, but never boring.” Yang smiles softly, reaching up to poke Blake’s nose and chuckling as she goes cross eyed for a brief moment. “I love it when you infodump about any of your passions. Your eyes light up and you get this- this </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking adorable </span>
  </em>
  <span>little grin that you just can’t suppress. You’re bright and beautiful and… I dunno. I just really like seeing you so happy.” Yang’s voice trails off, her cheeks darkening as her smile becomes infinitely more shy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... my ex used to mock me whenever I’d get all… </span>
  <em>
    <span>excited </span>
  </em>
  <span>about this sort of thing. Make me feel childish and small, like it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have passions and hobbies outside of him.” Blake admits quietly into the silence of the manor’s yard. She hadn’t spoken to Yang about her ex much, the wounds still raw and painful, but when she looks up, she watches as Yang offers only sympathy and care, though there’s no mistaking the way she clenched her jaw in anger. “It’s… </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>nice being able to let myself ramble to you about stuff I’m interested in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. You put up with me rambling about bikes all the time and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>gotta be boring as fuck since you know </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally </span>
  </em>
  <span>nothing about mechanics.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know some stuff!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yang giggles, ducking down to repeatedly kiss the pout on Blake’s lips until she snorts a laugh against Yang’s mouth and pushes her away with an amused huff. “Now… what else is there to know about this place?” Yang asks excitedly, her lilac eyes dancing as she gently tugs Blake forward to continue their march into the old manor. “Tell me more!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… many years ago, Fiona invited this sad looking man named Tyrian to stay with them. He was a scorpion Faunus and his tail had been badly injured in a fight. Fiona took pity on him and let him stay with her and her crew.” Blake says as she drops to one knee in front of the old door and pulls a lock picking kit from her pocket, smirking when her girlfriend lets out a surprised hum, her eyes watching Blake’s agile fingers </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>closely as she begins to work at the lock. “That was her fatal mistake; later that night, Tyrian went room to room and sliced the throats of each occupant as they slept.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, babe!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Blake retorts, popping the p playfully as she stands up and swings the door open, stepping easily into the main foyer and turning around to meet Yang’s eyes with an even gaze. “Fiona got lucky; she and her girlfriends were extremely light sleepers and were able to fight him off. He ran away into the night and Fiona was left with blood on her walls and a brand new scar across her chest.” Blake says as she slices her finger across her chest in a diagonal motion, her amber eyes twinkling as Yang steps forward, her eyes wide with fascination. “Fiona couldn’t stay here any longer and so… they left it all behind. They say that there’s a lot of negative energy in this place. A lot of souls that still relive the moment of their untimely demise over and over again.” Her voice pitches lower as Yang watches her with an enthralled gaze, her feet only a single step away from Blake’s own. She’s hanging onto Blake’s every word, completely spellbound, and Blake can’t help but feel her heart stutter at the sight. “All of that negative energy… a lot of people believe that it’s attracted something darker. Something </span>
  <em>
    <span>evil. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Demons born from the fiery pits of hell, drawn to the suffering of the slaughtered… just waiting to possess any fool that dares brave these halls.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it weird if I say that you’re insanely attractive when you go into story telling mode?” Yang mutters suddenly, her cheeks flushing when Blake snorts. She laughs softly, nervously, and rubs the back of her neck with an awkward hand, her lips curling into a sheepish grin as she shrugs. “You somehow make demonic possession sound hot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking gay.” Blake giggles, rolling her eyes fondly as she steps forward and cups Yang’s jaw to pull her into a quick kiss, grinning against her mouth when Yang tries to pull her closer. “Now come on. Let’s go explore, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Maybe we’ll find a demon.” Yang teases, though her tone is anything but cruel. It’s gentle and soft, dripping with fondness and affection as they entwine their fingers together. It lacks the sharp barbs that Adam’s had, so different a dynamic that Blake can’t help but marvel at it. “What do you think? Should I try to call ‘em? See if they’ll come and say hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t antagonise the demons.” Blake comments dryly, even as an amused smile crosses her lips. “You’re such a skeptic. If you get your ass possessed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>not paying for the exorcism.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, if a demon were to possess me, all it would take is one kiss from you to save me.” Yang says as she turns to Blake with an earnest and playful grin. “You’re so good and wonderful and precious that the demon would be all “Oh fuck… might as well be in a church! Gotta get the fuck outta here!” or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Idiot.” Blake murmurs adoringly, her cheeks burning as Yang leans over to press a giggling kiss to her cheek. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“My</span>
  </em>
  <span> idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup.” Yang chirps with a foolish grin before turning to look around her at the large staircase, her lips curling into a smirk as she raises her free hand to cup around her mouth to amplify her voice slightly. “Hey! You demon fuck! Any horny boys out here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hor- horny boys?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… demons. They have horns.” Yang says in a very matter of fact way as she shrugs at Blake. “Thus… they’re horny boys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… no, I got that.” Blake says through a snort of laughter as she claps her free hand over her face in a facepalm, her voice muffled as she drags her hand down her face with a loud sigh. “I just didn’t think I was going to hear my </span>
  <em>
    <span>lesbian</span>
  </em>
  <span> girlfriend calling out for horny </span>
  <em>
    <span>boys</span>
  </em>
  <span> on our date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean… I could call out for the horny girls—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even think about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blake grins as Yang laughs, silently delighting in her girlfriend’s mirth as they slowly continue to wander through the manor...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… And even if they don’t find any ghosts, ghouls or demons… Blake takes great joy in the knowledge that she had found somebody to share her interests with, without fear of being mocked or belittled because of them. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>